


Blood on her Hands

by astreamofstars



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astreamofstars/pseuds/astreamofstars





	Blood on her Hands

"Don't do this"

There's blood on her hands. Literal blood on her hands, as she, shaking, presses them together. Is it because he's human that she needs to do it this way? The cylons just go flying out of the airlock: clean, sterile, silent. But a human being, and there's blood, everywhere.

What would Bill say if he could see her now? He offered to do this for her once, sitting beside her as she lay in the cool semi-darkness of his quarters. And then he changed his mind, freed this man who has just confessed to the greatest sin a human being has ever committed.

"Please don't do this"

She can hear the faint drip, drip sound of his blood splattering softly onto the ground behind her. There's blood in the nail beds of her right hand from where she'd tried to hold the wound together before he started to babble. Would it easily come off?

She's seen Bill covered in blood like this before, from sparring, from fighting, from killing. Did he feel like it ever washed off? He does guilt more strongly than anyone else she's ever met, despite his protestations to the contrary. Does he carry this blood around with him wherever he goes?

"Please"

Even if she closes her eyes, she can smell the blood on her fingers; a sharp metallic tang that fills her nostrils with its redness.

Bill would try to talk her out of this, wouldn't he? He'd hold her eyes with his startling blue ones, then look at the ground, and tell her this would hurt her soul. Rip it up. But she's beyond that now. He was wrong about the election. Wrong about Hera. Wrong about releasing the man softly dying behind her. This was right. She was right.

Jump.


End file.
